brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
List of non-physical Friends characters
This is a list of Friends characters who appear only in animation, having never received a physical Mini-doll figure. Chef Pierre Chef Pierre is one of the many minor characters of LEGO Friends Background Chef Pierre is the chef at the Grand Hotel, though he is not in the set. In Letters of Love, he is romantically interested in Ms Stevens, whose life he saved. They sent many postcards to each other, before Andrea sets them up on a roller-skating date, however both he and Ms Stevens break their legs. But they both still seemed to enjoy it. He has a horrible habit of referring to himself in the third person. Cole Cole is one of the many minor characters of LEGO Friends Background He is very mischievous and likes hanging around with Emma's brother[Izzy. They both try to play tricks on their sisters, but if you watch the webisodes, the girls are "Unprankable". Fiona Fiona is a character from the LEGO Friends episodes Background Fiona was first introduced when Mia saved Fiona's dog twice and then her horse. Fiona started to be too grateful and followed her everywhere. Mia thought she was just loud and a little unbearable, but she said that she can't be grateful forever. Fiona tried to help Mia everywhere and every time, but she often made the situation much worse. But when Mia told her to stop, Fiona disagreed - "until she pay her a debt". From that Mia and her friends suggested that she will never stop, and Mia started to get desperate. So Stephanie created a plan - the girls will make up a situation, in which Fiona will be able to rescue Mia. When their plan fails, the girls tried to solve things at the Cupcake Café, and they were talking about how Fiona stalks Mia, but Fiona heard them. The girls found that out and they apologised to her. She revealed to them that everybody derides her, and she thought that Mia would be different. Mia persuaded her to go with them to the riding club for the Bell Fontaine ball, and the girls helped her learn to dance and improve her behavior. At the end of the ball, during Mia's performance with the children's horse riding club she leads, the children's ponies went wild and Fiona saved them with her personal and distinctive leading ability. This way Fiona became friends with Emma, Olivia, Andrea and Stephanie. Isaac and Isabella Izzy Jacob Jacob ''' is a character who appears in LEGO Friends of Heartlake City. He is Olivia's love interest. Description Jacob has brown hair brushed to the side. He has cream skin. His eyes are blue, and his eyebrows are brown. He wears a light blue short-sleeved t-shirt, with a white aeroplane in the far corner. He wears dark blue jeans, leading down to his ankles. He wears white shoes. Background His father started a flight school, to which Jacob is Stephanie's flight partner. Jacob wants to be a pilot when he's older. He has a crush on Olivia, and she likes him back. Gallery Capture2.png|Jacob talking to Olivia Lacy Martin Martina Mayor Boutaire Megan Mrs. Boutaire Quest Bicep Tanya '''Tanya is a recurring character LEGO Friends character. Background Tanya is the secondary antagonist of LEGO Friends: The Power of Friendship and is Stephanie's rival. They are very much alike, but Tanya is snobbier. Tanya likes baking, singing, and being bossy. She has a band with her friends called the Teardrops (in which she sings). Tanya can also speak French, as seen in "Rabbittouille". Zoe Category:Friends figures